ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Latrisha Lamarte
Latrisha Lamarte (born Latrisha Engels, December 8, 1977), also known by her former ring name Miss Perfect, is a popular Canadian-born professional wrestler and entreprenuer. She is famous for her accolades in numerous wrestling federations, but has become a legend in the Xtreme Wrestling Alliancehttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/newxwa2006.html and a reoccuring star in the popular all women's federation Divas Unleashed. Business wise Latrisha has created an empire with her all women's wrestling school The Hive and her media company Dirty Incorporated. In 2005 Latrisha was the owner and president of the XWAhttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/newxwa2006.html. Although she relinquished her responsibilities to become a wrestler once more, Latrisha continued to hold stock in the company and in numerous other wrestling companies around the world. She has become one of the most successful wrestler's in the world, wrestling men and women alike. Early Life In 1977 Latrisha was adopted by Madeline Lamarte, the daughter of a former Canadian Prime Minister. She attended a private school in Toronto and was known by her peers as "Little Miss Perfect" for a number of reasons, but mostly because of her beauty and popularity. She had a relationship with her then best friend, Diana, one that went far beyond a regular friendship. As much as she wanted to please her mother, she couldn't help the way she felt. Diana's brother Steve found out about the hidden affair after spotting the two together one evening and questioning his sister. Angry at the fact that Latrisha denied him months before, he maliciously drugged her at a party, or so his friend Matthew would later testify. Left bloody and sore in a puddle of cold mud, Latrisha was brutally raped by Steve and his friends. Fearful, she remained silent at first, even to Diana, whom of which she stopped speaking to altogether. She receded into a deep depression then, one that turned her to her only confidant, drugs. Fueled by hatred, alcohol, and a deep seed of revenge, Latrisha cut the breaklines on Steve's car. The incident ended up indirectly killing him, and his friend Blake. Regretful, she attempted suicide two days later, but was saved by her sister Cece who found her on the bathroom floor. Following her recovery she confessed and was arrested for manslaughter. Her lawyers pled temporary insanity, which caused her to spend five years in a psychiatric ward. Behind those white sterile walls Latrisha felt the world turning its back to her. No longer was she beautiful or popular, but rather something ugly and unwanted- a diminishing conscious that shoved her deeper within her own pathetic depression. The more her mother tried to reach out, the more Latrisha felt the need to pull away. Her life would never be the same, she would never be normal, there was suddenly no need for religion or wealth or mediocrity. This was the beginning of a self-destructive demeanor that would follow her for years to come. Upon her release, she was a woman, falling right back into drugs and violence, and working small odd jobs to pay the bills. Luckily her physique and need for attention was still there, something that the alluring profession of glamour modeling satisfied. She worked under the pseudonym "Vanessa King", and through this, she met some cool characters that convinced her to become a valet. The rest is what history calls fate. GIW 1999 - Latrisha began her real wrestling training in Japan. Under the tuteledge of Megan Matsumoto and Alundra Blayze among others, Latrisha became a bonafide female wrestler. She was given the ironic nickname "Miss Perfect" for her precise understanding and execution in the art of wrestling. Of course, it also mocked the pseudonym her so-called peers gave her years before. Not liking the name at first she made her first televised appearance as Trisha Bennett on Global Internet Wrestling'shttp://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/index.html Wednesday Warfare, and managed to defeat Lisa Angel Hardy for the GIW Women's Championshiphttp://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/titlehistory/wom.html. Soon after dominating the women's division, Latrisha was asked to become a valet for fellow GIW star Hunter Owens. Chase "The Headliner" Mullins began chasing the then red-head wherever she went. He even went as far as kissing the proud Women's Champion after one of her matches in the middle of the ring. His aggressive approach struck something within Trisha that made the diva want more. At GIW's pay per view Ground Zero Latrisha slapped the taste out of Hunter's mouth and watched as Chase attacked her ex. Latrisha became a bad girl after the incident, but still remained popular with the fans- a trend that would follow her in her career. Chase and Latrisha became a hot item on screen and off. Chase even went as far as teaching Latrisha a few of his signature moves in the ring. Focusing more on her fame than her work, Latrisha lost her belt to Lisa at Warfare, but quickly gained it back at Halloween Havoc making her a two-time champion. GIW closed soon after, ending Latrisha's reign as queen and her relationship with it. Mullins retired from the business soon after, but Latrisha always kept a special place in her heart for him. Her time in GIW was well spent as Latrisha not only gained a reputation as a skilled worker but an inflated ego also. SCW & Team Canada Literally days after the news of GIW closing, Latrisha was contacted by another major federation. Supreme Championsh!t Wrestling, a Canadian based company, wanted to offer her a spot in the women's division. SCW was much like GIW, with many of GIW's former stars on their roster, making Latrisha felt right at home. She took on the current Women's Champion Jade, and walked out with the gold around her waist once more, making her SCW's Women's Champion. Feeling a bit more daring she officially changed her stage name to 'Miss Perfect' and decided to take on the task of training her best friend and sister Cece Lamarte. During this time Latrisha and Cece also joined Team Canada, alongside the famed Kid Smoothy and Captain Canada, aka Eric Hall. Latrisha developed a crush on Hall, and began to stalk her secret lover everywhere he went. Eventually Eric gave in to temptation and the two became an official couple. He taught her the real in's and out's of the wrestling business, giving her an insight on how to run her own company. He also updated her arsenal, making her more into a more vicious technical tigress than ever before. Team Canada became one of SCW's hottest commodities, garnering a fan base that extended the usual wrestling audience. In the midst of TC's success, Latrisha lost her Women's Championship to Jade, but quickly gained it back. Her talent even managed to attract other female wrestlers, and the dying division sprout out into a full roster within months. Latrisha and Cece teamed up for a short while to become the first and only Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Tag Champions. Kid Smoothy and Eric Hall held the men's Tag titles at the same time, creating quite the powerful stable. Latrisha was inducted into SCW's Hall Of Fame for her dedication and merit to the company. MWF / PWA / XWA At first the former Women's Champion thought it would be difficult to find a good company after leaving SCW, but she didn't have to look very far. Andy Miller contacted her, and had Latrisha sign a contract with his company the Miller Wrestling Federation. Now with more experience under her belt Latrisha knew exactly what to do. In a matter of weeks she gained the MWF Women's Championship, and started a fued with the toughest woman there at the time. She also did some free agent work alongside her sister, gaining the NGW Women's Championship. Meanwhile Trisha once again used her larger than life ego to gain her a lot of attention from the fans in MWF. She got comfortable with her position on top of the women's division. Instead of searching within the division for a challenge, Latrisha began to think outside of the box. She went over to the newly re-instated Cruiserweight division. Unfortunately Latrisha wasn't paying enough attention to her own division, and ended up losing her title to a new girl named Maria. A few weeks after her devastating loss Latrisha became the first and only woman to win the MWF Cruiserweight Championship, in a ladder match no less. Wanting revenge on the woman that tainted her record in the MWF, she joined forces with Andy Miller. At first it was to be nothing more than a business relationship, but Latrisha longed for someone. She and Andy began dating, and soon a few sex tapes leaked out on the internet. Cece joined up once more to be at Latrisha's side and the two formed "The Hot Ass Diamonds". Cece managed to defeat Maria, and in doing so became the MWF Women's Champion. Once again the two held gold together in the most powerful stable in a company. It was at this time that Latrisha's fued with the Irish Bitch Laura went into full swing. The two women hated each other from the start, mostly because Laura was Mil's ex-wife. In any event the women viciously attacked one another with words and actions week after week. Mil and Latrisha even managed to kidnap Laura, forcing her to listen to Celine Dion records and eat fattening foods. In the end Laura was saved with help from her then husband Andrew, and the women were forced to call a truce as MWF shut down. Andy Miller opened up a new company named the Premiere Wrestling Alliance. Latrisha and Andy broke up during that time, but the diva's name was engraved in history for a second time as she was inducted into the MWF Hall of Fame. PWA didn't last long, but during it's era Latrisha earned the PWA Women's Championship from Laura. She became the last Women's Champion as the company closed literally days after. Latrisha went back to the independent scene, earning the XWA (Oakley) Women's Championship in a battle royale. Not liking the company much she dropped the title almost immediately after. XWA : The Phoenix A Legend Is Born In early December of 2002 Latrisha signed a contract with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. She was immediately attracted to the companies rules and regulations, citing that anything and everything could happen and indeed it did. The antics of the XWA were often cited as obscene and x-rated, something that Latrisha herself seemed to have in common. She lost her first match in the Xtreme company to the tag team of Chris Bomber and Harmony Taylor, but quickly made it up as she gained the XWA Women's Championship from Harmony. Latrisha found quite the match in another newcomer named Savannah Roberts. She defended her title in a three way match to retire the Championship but lost as Savannah took the gold home. Latrisha instantly became bitter at the newcomer, understanding that she wasn't as high and mighty as she may have believed. The two women went at it backstage, and ultimately Latrisha decided to take a small break from the company. The XWA held a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Latrisha jumped back on board. She concentrated on her career more than ever, believing that she had what it took to become main event material. Every opponent that stood in her way was defeated, that is until the final round. She and her soon to be husband and former MWF roster-mate Andrew, who changed his ring name to Cyren, faced off in a brutal battle that was to be remembered for years to come. Cyren destroyed Latrisha emotionally and physically in the middle of the ring, using a baseball bat to finish off the job. He called off their wedding and announced to the world that he was simply using her to further his career. Feeling as if everything in her life was a lie, Latrisha fell into a deep depression then, and took a break from the wrestling industry. Kingdom Of Sin Upon her XWA return Latrisha seemed to be a different woman, but it didn't last very long. Chris Bomber talked her into joining the Kingdom Of Sin, the opposition of the XWA, and she quickly agreed. A fellow Kingdom Of Sin member was Savannah Roberts, a sign that the two managed to put their issues aside. The KOS managed to stir some controversy in the XWA, and Latrisha helped by gaining the XWA United States Championship after a victory over former champion Nightmare. She was hailed as the company's next big thing by KOS leader Chris Bomber and lived up to that title by fighting viciously in the male dominanted company. She also began to date former XWA World Champion and fellow KOS member Brad "No Fear" Williams. The couple even got married in vegas-fashion. Together, they launched the raunchy website "B-Rad's Bitches" that featured swimsuit models and XWA divas alike in scantally clad attire. The site was a hit among wrestling fans, and even managed to gain a few magazine article's. Latrisha and Brad's marriage didn't last long, but the two did develop a friendship. KOS seemed to succeed in bringing the XWA to its knees as the company was forced to shut down for the time being. World Championship Material When the XWA reopened its doors Latrisha, missing her old comrades, was one of the first to jump in. She found it difficult to balance her schedule between 3WL and XWA, all while running two independent businesses of her own. Therefore she was asked to try a new role as the XWA's President, something that was more face value than anything. Her main task was to help out backstage, using the knowledge and insight that Eric Hall had given her years before. At Xtreme Awakening 2004 it was revealed that Hudson Wraithe still had control of the company, and decided to join the XOW and XWA into one hell of a roster. This shocked fans and XWA wrestlers alike, as the company suddenly became alive with more talent, fans, and popularity than ever before. Seeing that the XWA was indeed stable, she was asked to get back in the ring and wrestle once more. Miss Perfect made history once more in the XWA as she defeated Streets Disciple, Blade, and Brad Williams in one night to win the 2004 Hellfire tournament. The stipulation of the tournament was that the winner would face then World Champion Brock Lanstrom the next month at the Hellfire ppv. In her first XWA headlined main event, Latrisha defeated Brock Lanstrom for the XWA World Championship in her home land of Canada. She was the second woman to ever win the title. This was the night that made Miss Perfect into one of the biggest names in the XWA's history and wrestling history collectively. Latrisha was chosen as the XWA's Star Of The Month back to back, all while defending her title and remaining undefeated in 3WL and the XWA collectively. It was at this time that The Dirty Deity legacy was born; in tribute to her media company and to the fact that she already went by the alias "Canadian Deity". During a title defense for the XWA World Championship Latrisha was taken down a few notches after a brutal attack from Mr. XWA himself, and former KOS leader Chris Bomber, with a sledgehammer. Due to the combined severe injuries produced on her right knee, Latrisha made the choice to put down her World title and to undergo surgery. That didn't bother her much though. She stood on top of a male dominated company as one of the greatest wrestlers of its time, undefeated, and not one single person could take that away from her. All the hardwork, blood, sweat, and tears paid off in eternal glory. Upon returning Latrisha wanted to start off where she left, but found herself heading in another direction. She once more became smitten with the then new president, Buffler, and the two became quite the power couple. Latrisha handled the physical work, and got a good chunk of the XWA's spotlight while Buffler made sure his woman got whatever she wanted. Annabelle Lee Latrisha began a now infamous fued with newcomer "The Southern Slut" Annabelle Lee in the XWA. The two ladies had a lot in common, and probably couldv'e been more useful as allies. Latrisha however, being the only female on the roster at the time, disliked the attention that was going Annabelle's way. To make matters worse, Lee was insulting the former World Champion, and calling her a fraud for dropping her World Championship months before. Latrisha left the issue alone for awhile, but couldn't remain silent for long. She used Buffler's executive powers to manipulate Annabelle's career, and swore that she would make Annabelle's XWA career a living hell. For months, Warfare after Warfare, the two would cross paths and perform gruesome acts of violence. As Buffler stepped down from his powerful position, Dr. Rooker stepped up, leveling the playing field for Lee. The attacks only became worse as in one particular Warfare, Latrisha went as far as having Annabelle tied up in the middle of the ring and ripping her clothes off in front of the live audience. She then continued her assaults, and had a fake doctor claim that Annabelle had breast cancer. Thankfully Annabelle discovered that it was a lie, but left the wrestling scene soon after, tired of sleeping with one eye open. Latrisha finally reached legendary status in the House Of Xtreme as she was proudly inducted into the XWA's 2005 Hall Of Famehttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/hof.html. The XWA Presidency MP became a two-time United States Champion in a match against her old nemesis Brock Lanstrom, however, something rather unexpected happened then. The XWA's current owner, Dr. Rooker, began looking for someone to take over the business. Latrisha offered her services, and soon after, found herself as the president and owner of the company. She immediately placed down her United States Championship, and began to rebuild the XWA from scratch. Slowly, but surely, the XWA returned to its former glory. Show after show, the Deity poured in her own money to upgrade the company. She also worked steadily behind the scenes, arranging the televised show, hiring new talent, and carefully watching the companies stock rise. To give the company more exposure, Latrisha opened up a headquaters in Canada, using Dirty Inc. to promote the Phoenix and its talent. She also began to dip into the Hive's roster, hiring female wrestlers from her facility such as Natalya, Fantasy, and Charlie Tarasov. Fantasy became a backstage interviewer, but found herself comfortable with the title of writer as the former pornstar began publishing "The Xtreme Gossip", the XWA's monthly online editorial. Finally, the XWA was becoming one of the worlds leading wrestling companies again. Women Scourned II An old rivalry was reborn when Annabelle Lee returned to the XWA. This time, power was at the tip of Latrisha's hand, and she used it wisely to put Annabelle through misery. Latrisha had Charlie Tarasov, Annabelle's sister, brutally attacking Annabelle left and right. The violence reached a chilling level as Latrisha kidnapped Annabelle and tried to convert her into her new apprentice. Annabelle attacked Latrisha following the confrontation, and as a result Latrisha suffered a miscarriage. This angered Latrisha's then boyfriend Buffler, leading to him and Lee battling one another week after week. Annabelle managed to survive Buffler's fury, and even challenged Latrisha to a fair one on one match. Women Scourned II was the name of the battle, and it was one of the most brutal bouts in the companies history. Lee walked away victorious and with more confidence than ever. Latrisha on the other hand was left angry, confused, and boyfriend-less as Buffler went into retirement. The End? Although the XWA was doing better then recent months, Latrisha's unhealthy obsession with Annabelle combined with loss of her baby drove the wrestler into a downward spiral. She was forced to become vice president of the company following a vegas-fashion wedding with fellow XWA Hall Of Famer Blade, who would later become the father of her children. Blade assumed fifty percent of the XWA, and wielded his power around like a toy right in front of his wife. What happened then was rather controversial, as Blade was brutally attacked backstage by persons unknown. Right off the bat, he blamed Latrisha for the incident, but Lamarte's hands were proven to be clean as she managed to find evidence concluding that it wasn't her doing. Before the crime could be solved, it was discovered that over eighty percent of the XWA's stock had been purchased by none other than Biff Reno, XWA's Anti-Hero. Reno literally stole the company from underneath Latrisha's nose, leaving her without a job. She stepped inside of the ring once more in time for the 2005 Hellfire tournament, and began doing what she does best match after match. When it came to the final round, Latrisha faced Ash Bombay, and lost. She was then given the option to take time off from the company, and opted to do so, feeling her legacy was complete for the time being. EFWO In November 2003 Latrisha continuously began to focus more on her in-ring work. She signed with the then world famous E-Federation World Order, which was rumoured to have one of the best women's divisions of all time. Latrisha was more cocky than ever, bad mouthing the other ladies whenever she had the chance. Her bark wasn't bigger than her bite though, as she slowly went through the roster, defeating every woman there. During her dominant streak Latrisha released her first independent dvd entitled "I'm Better Than You: The Chronicles Of Latrisha Lamarte"http://wwwl.gaproductions.com/forums/index.php?topic=2080.0. A camera crew followed the wrestling star for a number of months, attempting to reveal the harsh realities female wrestlers endure. She managed to defeat the EFWO's longest reigning champion and commisioner Sheila Spires for the EFWO Women's World Championship at the High School Rumble in late December of that year. That same month former flame Eric Hall joined the company to be closer to Latrisha, and the two decided to test their relationship out once more. Latrisha held her Championship for a month and was undefeated in the company overall, but never got the chance to defend it due to EFWO's sudden collapse. Once again Eric and Latrisha split ways, now understanding that it simply wasn't meant to be. HSWO / The Hive / Dirty Inc. As much as she loved being a "champion" Latrisha got tired of being treated like a "diva". She enjoyed the high level of competition she received in EFWO, but decided to force herself a step further. She went back home to Canada for a few months, enduring more vigorous training, in hopes of becoming an even bigger star. After floating around as a free agent during her training, she signed with a promising company, the HSWO. Although it didn't last long, this company was important to Latrisha's state of mind, as women were given equal rights to any belt in the federation. She managed to work her way up to main event status with every amazing match she had. Business wise, she had been working on opening her own all female training academy named The Hive. With a good chunk of the money her mother left behind she invested into her dream, and the facility was opened on January 5, 2004. She also opened up a media company for her students named Dirty Incorporated, which worked as an agency to find female wrestlers jobs, endorsement contracts, and often develops its talent within the Hive to give them the boost they need to become major wrestling stars. Latrisha's companies placed her on another level when it came to the wrestling industry. She was no longer just a wrestling star, but instead, an entrepreneur and a business owner. 3WL / LIWA Latrisha signed with her first all women's federation, the World Women's Wrestling League in 2004. The federation delighted Latrisha because she got to compete with the best female wrestler's the world had to offer at the time. For someone who became world famous for being a multiple time "women's champion", it was an opportunity to scale her talent against the best of the best. She also didn't have to worry about being held in a certain division, something that Latrisha liked very much. MP immediately begun making quite the impact by defeating her fellow female wrestlers left and right. She managed to capture her first 3WL championship as she made an unlikely partnership with 3WL legend Mercedes. Together, they defeated Crystal and Kaci of Divas Unleashed to bring the 3WL Tag Team Championship's back home to the company. 3WL having financial difficulties went on hiatus, and Latrisha was invited to join their sister-federation, the Ladies International Wrestling Alliance. Right off the bat, Latrisha became involved in a heated feud between Princess and Vivian St. Claire for the Intercontinental Championship. Latrisha took on Vivian in a one on one match and won by using the ropes. She inadvertantly found herself with a new enemy in the process as Vivian made it very clear that she would get the wrestling veteran back one way or the other. Latrisha faced Princess in a wrestling match for the Intercontinental Championship and lost, something that only added fuel to the fire. Vivian and Latrisha faced one another again, and yet again, Latrisha walked out victorious. During a reverse ladder match for the LIWA Intercontinental title, MP took a nasty bump thanks to Vivian St. Claire. The match would put Latrisha on the shelf LIWA wise. When 3WL came off hiatus weeks after Latrisha went on the injured list, and the Deity was not able to defend her half of the tag titles. Therefore Tory Blaze and CALIBER HATANAKA took on a foolish solo Mercedes and as expected won the titles. Latrisha angrily returned to 3WL almost a month after healing from surgery, and made it clear that she was unhappy with Mercedes. She attacked the 3WL legend on national television, and slandered her name every chance she got. Early Retirement Latrisha was contacted by her old boyfriend Andy Miller who owned yet another federtaion called the NWA: Supreme. The Deity signed on the dotted line for her old friend, and was ready to roll. She got the opportunity to win the NWA:S Extreme Championship in her second match. Her experience in the House of Xtreme made her feel right at home in the division. The following week she competed in a battle royale with the entire 3WL roster, and defeated seven women in one night (including 3WL legends Star and Tory Blaze) to become the NEWF Women's Champion. The championship paid homage to the defunct NEWF's Women's Division, which often battled in innovative stipulations. As a result, the holder of the Championship was to defend their title in nothing less then innovative stipulations, something that interested the Deity very much. As good as things seemed, the business was beginning to wear her down. She couldn't continue running the XWA, The Hive, and Dirty Inc., while still attempting to continue a singles career. She decided to pay more attention to training young female wrestlers, and took a temporary leave from the business. She lost the NWA:S Extreme Championship to Unholy Ranger, and a few weeks later also lost her NEWF Women's Championship to Dusti Rose. Her match against the famed 3WL wrestler was to be the last of her career, and reflected so as the two women gave their all. DU / UWE In late December of 2004 Latrisha signed with Divas Unleashed, 3WL's sista-fed. She gained the Stripped Championshiphttp://divasunleashed.co.uk/archives/strippedchampionship.htmlin the first ever "King Arthur" match in DU history. A week later she faced Shelly "The Bod", and other top notch female wrestlers to gain the Kawaii Heat Wrestling World Championship at the small companies first event. This opened up a new door though, as Latrisha found herself signing a contract with Uncensored Wrestling Entertainment. UWE was everything Latrisha was looking for... She could say and do whatever the hell she felt like, a quality that truly allowed her personality to shine. It was at this time that Latrisha began a relationship with Jeremy Diaz, and became a member of The Infamous Crew. Latrisha also took this opportunity to give one of her apprentices a chance, while she concentrated on the XWA. Kalli King stepped into the footsteps of Latrisha as the new "Miss Perfect", and competed in UWE. The new MP also competed in XXX, and won one of her first professional matches there as the tag partner of Keely Kamen. The two dubbed themselves Sweet K, but didn't last long as XXX closed. It was during this time that Latrisha herself dealt with the loss of her sister. Cece was a very important person in Latrisha's life. She was her sister, friend, and although the younger sister, a bit of a mother figure as well. Without Cece, Latrisha was left with an unbearable emptiness that caused her to drift back into drug abuse. She took a break from the wrestling business once more, swearing retirement, and leaving behind her Stripped Championship in DU. UWE managed to close on its own, due to egotistical management. NLCW / NLE Latrisha snapped out of her depression in early 2006 and made another comeback. She rejoined Uncensored, but the company became filled to the brim with ego's, fell once more. The Deity then took some time off to help the XWA once more, but found that the stress as an owner was too much for her. She placed the "Phoenix" on the open market for the highest bidder, and went into drug rehab. Feeling the need to go "full circle" and start from the bottom, Latrisha signed a contract with NLCW where she was placed in the famed Women's Division. Nearly two months later, she became the new NLCW Women's Champion by defeating Galaxy and Diamond, and then finally former champion Stacy Jones. She also signed with Next Level Entertainment http://fwrestling.com/host/nle/index.html, a new company on the rise, and won the Exodus Championship in her second match against Kindred London. NLE didn't last long, but the Deity held her belt with pride. Latrisha had a small relapse with drugs during this time, but her former apprentice Aisha King (formerly Kalli King) managed to snip it in the bud. She started a small fling with Aisha, and decided to introduce her new partner in NLCW. Aisha became the companies newest Diva Search Winner, but did not join the women's roster. Instead, she stayed at Latrisha's side as the Deity joined forces with Dillon Durst. The Women's Champion became Dillon's proclaimed "right hand woman", doing his bidding by attacking various NLCW personnel. As NLCW went under new management, Latrisha began questioning whether the company was right for her anymore. It was around this time that Latrisha had a mental breakdown of sorts, and was forced into therapy by NLCW management. During her treatment she found out she was pregnant, and was unable to defend her title as it was put up for grabs in a women's battle royale. Latrisha went on maternity leave then, but when contract negotiations followed months later, she decided to leave the company for the time being. Personal Life Latrisha has a highly publicized life that sometimes manages to overshadow her career. In January of 2002 she was arrested with her first DUI charge. No less then four months later Latrisha was arrested for posession of drug paraphernalia in the state of New Jersey, and was forced to serve community service in addition to a hefty fine. Latrisha has been arrested for drug posession on five seperate occasions in four different countries. She has also been in and out of drug rehabilitation clinics since the age of sixteen. In 2006 a sudden psychotic episode resulted in hallucinations of herself burning down a house, murdering her best friend, and many other horrible visions. Latrisha was forced to stop wrestling immediately by NLCW management, and underwent treatment through therapy. It was discovered that her mental breakdown was due to her life-long battle with drugs. Around this time Latrisha became pregnant, and was forced to make a major change. She took the time during her pregnancy to concentrate on handling her businesses, which began doing better than ever before. In early October 2006 she gave birth to two boys, twins, Matthew White and Jeremy White. The father of the twins is her husband Blade. Although the couple has been married for a year, it has been speculated that they lead very seperate lives. Latrisha has had two sex tapes released thus far, one featuring her with former boyfriend Andy Miller, and another with another former boyfriend, Buffler. There is rumoured to be another possible tape with her husband Blade, one which he threatened to make public unless Latrisha remained married to him. Non Wrestling Success Already having some star power as a glamour model Latrisha experimented in the entertainment industry through various connections. In 1999 she did a lot of nude modeling, most of which was published after she became a popular wrestler. Once she began wrestling she continued posing for men's magazines such as FHM and Blender magazine, but under her wrestling pseudonym and moniker. In 2005 she posed in a now infamous Hustler magazine spread with former arch rival Annabelle Lee. She has even had some success in Japan as a singer, following in the footsteps of her brother Chris Lamarte, better known as "Ichi K" in Japan, owner of Domination Records. She released the single "Wednesday Blue" in July 1998, only to have minor success on the charts. Latrisha even collaborated with J-rock star Hyde for the single "Let's Get Together", which did better than her previous single, but still didn't manage to catch national recognition on the J-Pop charts. Although her music career was short lived, it did lead to her first movie. Latrisha played the lead role in "Go Ahead Sista Girl", a spunky comedy which garnered mixed reviews, and exceeded expectations at the Japanese box office. She returned to her J-pop roots in 2005, singing a duet with her brother Chris on his single "Vindicated". As expected his single did well, and Latrisha performed with her brother on various Japanese television shows. Latrisha also created and managed the Tomei Babes, a J-Pop/Rock girl group. The group released their single "2, 4, 6, 8", an upbeat and edgy tune with graphic lyrics in 2005. Peaking at the number six spot on the Oricon's top ten singles in its fifth week, it remained in the top ten for eleven weeks before slowly falling down the charts. The video was heavily rotated on MTV-Japan, and Latrisha made various guest spots as the manager of the group on television. She left the Tomei Babes to her brother's label a year later but as the original owner of the group, still makes ten percent of the group's total profits. Noteable Matches *Miss Perfect versus Savannah Clayborne (XWA) *Miss Perfect versus Brock Lanstrom - (XWA World) *Miss Perfect versus Lucifer Hawks - (XWA World) *Miss Perfect versus Buffler 1 & 2 - (XWA World) *Miss Perfect versus Annabelle Lee - (Women Scourned Match) *Miss Perfect & Mercedes versus Crystal & Kaci Russell - (3WL Tag Team) *3WL Gauntlet Match (NEWF Women's) *Miss Perfect versus Dusti Rose (NEWF Women's) *Miss Perfect versus Icenique versus Laura versus Faith Clarkson (DU Stripped) *Miss Perfect versus Jeremy Diaz (XWA) *Miss Perfect versus "The Nightmare" JXD (UWE) *Miss Perfect versus Kindred London (UCWF) *Miss Perfect versus Stacy Jones (NLCW) *Miss Perfect versus Laura (PWA Women's) Wrestling Facts Nicknames *Miss Perfect (MP) *The Dirty Deity *The Perfect One Moniker Very charismatic and equally raunchy wrestling superstar. Although she has been tamed a bit with age. Latrisha likes to think of herself as a "Deity", and her fans as "Groupies" or "Serfs" appropriately. She has a need for attention or the spotlight in the case of wrestling. More often then not she finds herself jealous of some poor soul, who has to deal with her self loathing and violent tendencies. Noteable Allies *Annabelle Lee *Harmony Taylor *Jeremy Diaz *Jake Matthews *Dillon Durst *Summer McCoy Entrance Music *"I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXVo9Ark5CI(current) *"Drama" by L7 *"End Of Days" by Fozzy *"The Way I Am" by Eminem (first) Trademark Moves *"Trisha-rana" : Standing headscissors with a twist *"Eh?" : Inverted Swinging Neck breaker *"The Perfect Package" : Underhook Brainbuster Suplex *"That's what I'm talking aboot!" : Super kick *"Damn That" : Sloppy ddt *"Coke Whore" : Headbutt, followed by an atomic drop *"Mary Jane" : Monkey flip, followed by a leg lever takedown *"Coke Whore Part Deux" : Latrisha hits her opponent with a standing 360 leg drop over their chest. Then she climbs to the top rope and hits a flying headbutt. *"SUCK MY CLIT": Latrisha places her opponent up on the top rope and hits a big bodyslam (or on bigger opponents a headscissors). With her opponent still on the mat she will walk over to him/her and execute a cartwheel into a split, essential placing her crotch in their face. *"Canadi-AIR" : Latrisha leaps from the top rope and hits a spinning shoulder rana. While her opponent is down she quickly hops onto the middle rope and hits backwards moonsault. Still feeling the momentum, she'll drag her opponent into the corner and hit a 360 leg drop from the top rope. *"Dominatrix" : When feeling the need to slow a match down, Latrisha will tangle her opponent up in the ropes. She smacks them a few times across the chest, then she'll quickly follow up with a stiff spinning roundhouse to the chin. After that she whips herself against the opposite ropes and comes back full force with a drop kick in the opponent's chest. This will either send the opponent over the ropes, or make them collapse forward. Finishers *'"Absolute Perfection"' : Full Nelson Slam into a DDT *'"DIRTY"' : A variation on the Canadian Backbreaker Rack Powerbomb Wrestling Style Latrisha likes to take her time using her finely tuned skills to weaken any body part she sees fit. She can be an actress at times behaving cowardly to make her opponents think they have the upperhand. Her experience has given her a keen eye to attack points of vulnerability at the right moment. She very rarely takes to flight adoring her august mat-based skills most of the time. However, when facing significantly bigger opponents, particularly males, she resorts to her onslaught of submissions and lucha-style chain wrestling to get the job done. Against other females she likes to flaunt her power by using powerful suplexes and painful holds. She has no problem weilding weapons either, often using her favorite tool of destruction, brass knuckles, to do the talking for her. Memorable Quotes *"I will deliver absolute perfection!" *"You're going up against the living Canadian deity!..The lady of perfection!...El Diva Surprema!" *"Pucker up those lips and SUCK MY CLIT!" Accolades *Divas Unleashed Stripped Champion *Divas Unleashed Diva Of The Month April 2005 *Kawaii Heat World Champion (first) *No Limits Championship Wrestling Women's Champion *Next Level Entertainment Exodus Champion *Global Internet Wrestling Women's Champion (x2) *Miller Wrestling Federation Women's Champion *Miller Wrestling Federation Cruiserweight Champion (first and only female) *Superstar Championshit Wrestling Women's Champion (x2)(last ever) *SCW 1/2 Women's Tag Team Champion (first and only) *NGW Women's Champion *Premiere Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion (last ever) *OWF Women's Champion (First) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion (Bomber/Wraithe) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance United States Champion (x2) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion (Damon Oakley) *E-Federation World Order Women's World Champion *World Women's Wrestling League Tag Team Champion *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Hellfire 2004 Tournament Winner *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance World Champion *XWA Wrestler Of The Month June 2004 *XWA Wrestler Of The Month May 2004 *XWA Match Of The Month June 2004 (Latrisha versus Lucifer Hawks) XWA World Championship *National Wrestling Association: Supreme Extreme Champion *New Era Wrestling Federation Women's Champion: 3WL Hall Of Fame Inductions *XWA Hall Of Famer *3WL Hall Of Famer *SCW Hall Of Famer *MWF Hall Of Famer Championship Succession Trivia *Latrisha became GIW's Women's Champion in her first televised match. *Latrisha didn't know she was adopted until she was twenty four. She then learned that her biological father had been a wrestler as well. *Latrisha trained a new "Miss Perfect" in Kalli King, and wanted to pursue a different wrestling persona. *Latrisha was the first female to main event XWA's Warfare in a one-on-one match. *Latrisha is the first and only wrestler to hold titles in Next Level Entertainment and Kawaii Heat Wrestling. *Latrisha posed for Hustler magazine with Annabelle Lee in 2005. *Latrisha remained undefeated as a single's wrestler during her EFWO run, as well as her first Divas Unleashed run. *Latrisha remained undefeated during her second XWA run, making her the longest running undefeated XWA World Champion. Media DVD's *"I'm Better Than You: The Chronicles Of Latrisha Lamarte" *"The Perfect Collection" Books *Matthews, Jane and Lamarte, Latrisha (February 2007) Addicted. External Links *Latrisha's Myspace *Divas Unleashed *UCWF *XWA Forums Latrisha Lamarte Latrisha Lamarte